1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hollow board.
2. Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-157996, a technology is known in which a mounting member is attached to a hollow board made of a resin by using a blind rivet.
The blind rivet includes a mandrel and a rivet main body. The mandrel has a head portion and a shaft portion extending like a rod. The rivet main body includes a disk-shaped flange and a tubular sleeve, and is inserted and held in the mandrel.